


Take Me Out To The Ballpark

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When forced to keep Severus Snape in hiding, Harry thinks of the most inconspicuous places to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out To The Ballpark

  
[Take Me Out To The Ballpark](viewstory.php?sid=4317) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: When forced to keep Severus Snape in hiding, Harry thinks of the most inconspicuous places to hide.  
Categories: Remains of the Day > Drabbles Characters:  Harry Potter, Severus Snape  
Genres:  Comedy, Drabble  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Alternate Universe  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 236 Read: 349  
Published: 04/04/2007 Updated: 04/04/2007 

Take Me Out To The Ballpark by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

  
**A/N:** Written for [](http://robriki.livejournal.com/profile)[**robriki**](http://robriki.livejournal.com/)  
 **PROMPT:** Severus/Harry, Pomegranate margaritas, baseball

"Is there a reason you have chosen this particular event, Potter?" Severus asked staring at the fruit-like concoction in his hand. "And what exactly is this... thing?"

"Because it's inconspicuous and that is a margarita, Severus! Come on, we're going to miss the first pitch!" Harry bounded down the corridor of the American... building they were currently housed in and Severus prayed for rain, lightning, death as he walked out into the sunshine and found thousands of screaming muggles watching an archaic form of sport with wooden bats and leather gloves.

Sitting in the rather uncomfortable seat in the large... "What is this place?"

"It's a baseball stadium," Harry yelled over the roar of the crowd as several players 'took to the field' the announcer said. "Brilliant, isn't it?" Harry asked grinning.

"The plan? Yes, Potter. The Dark Lord would not think you inane enough to bring me to a muggle sporting event in America. The sport?" Severus concluded with a shrug.

"Drink your fruity drink then," Harry replied sounding slightly annoyed.

Sniffing the drink, Severus set the drink down and scowled at his choice of sundry for this event. He should have agreed to the ridiculous hat instead of that foul concoction. Next time Harry... no, Potter... next time Potter decided to change locations for their survival, he would have to be more persuasive about remaining indoors... and away from fruits... and American outdoor pubs.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=4317>  



End file.
